NaruHina?
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold goes over to Helga's to spend the day and discovers something he didn't know about his girlfriend and a certain anime about ninja's. Not exactly a crossover but it mentions the Naruto anime.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _NaruHina?_**

 _Saturday_

It was a typical Saturday day in the city of Hillwood. The sun was shining, the weather was nice and children were outside playing and people were either at work or minding their own business. It was just another typical day for the citizens of this average city. One particular citizen was happily walking on the sidewalk, carrying some flowers in his hand as he was smiling contently, obviously happy about something.

This citizen was none other than Arnold Phillip Shortman, who was on his way to visit his girlfriend of several months, Ms. Helga G. Pataki.

 _"_ _I hope Helga is home_ …"Arnold thought as he crossed the street.

It's been over three months since he and Helga officially started dating, after she helped him save his parents and the Green Eye people during the trip in San Lorenzo and he realized just how much she loved him and just how important she was to him as well. Anyway, it was Saturday and she wasn't really expecting him but he thought he could swing by, surprise her with some nice flowers he picked up from Mrs. Vitello's shop and then they could do something fun together, like a nice walk in the park and maybe a movie later.

The football headed young boy had this fun little day dream that he would arrive and she would be happy to see him, he would give her his flowers and her eyes would light up and maybe kiss him (something he really, _REALLY_ was hoping for) and then they would leave hand-in-hand together and then spend a nice day together at the park or wherever it is she wants to go.

" _Helga…"_ Arnold thought happily, feeling his little heart all a flutter.

It was just so nice to be young and in love with the sweetest, most amazing girlfriend ever.

Arnold soon found himself arriving to a small, not-exactly attractive looking apartment building which was Helga's home since a few weeks ago. Arnold was relieved that Helga no longer had to live at the Beeper Store, even if this place wasn't exactly a palace. He climbed up the stairs and soon reached door #10, which was where Helga and her family have been living. The young football headed boy knocked on the door, but was surprised that he didn't receive an answer. He then pressed the doorbell and in about 30 seconds, the door opened, revealing his steady and lovely girlfriend Helga.

"Hi Arnold…'Helga said in a pleasantly surprised voice.

'Hi Helga…"Arnold said as he sent her a grin.

'What brings you by?...'Helga asked.

"A guy can't come over to see his girlfriend because he wants to…'Arnold teased, making Helga smile at that.

"I guess he could…"Helga said wittingly.

"These are for you…'Arnold said as he handed her the small bouquet of flowers and as he hoped, Helga's eyes lighted up and her smile got bigger.

Arnold grinned as he felt a personal victory when Helga took his flowers and started smiling. She was always her prettiest when she was smiling.

"Oh Arnold, aren't you a little charmer…'Helga giggled as she admired the flowers.

The pig tailed girl leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making Arnold smiled even more goofy like if it was even possible.

Okay, so far he managed to do two of the three things he wanted to do, now was on to the next step.

"Anyway Helga, I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk in the park together, it's such a beautiful day and well…I want to spend it with my favorite girl…'Arnold said smoothly.

However, to his surprise, instead of immediately smiling and agreeing, Helga gave him a passive look.

"I'd love to Arnold but could it be a little later, I was sort of watching a movie and it's almost over…" Helga explained.

'A movie, what kind of movie?...'Arnold asked curiously.

"It's kind of an anime movie called " _The Last: Naruto the movie_ ", it's the English version and I really wanted to see the end…"Helga answered.

Arnold blinked, he heard of an anime called Naruto that has been going on for a long time, he has seen some toys of it in the stores and he even watched some episodes but not a lot. He wasn't that into the anime scene…though it seems Helga was.

"I didn't know you like anime Helga…'Arnold said with interest in his voice.

"Well, maybe there are still some things you don't know about me football head…'Helga said in a flirtatious voice, making Arnold smile at that.

"If you want, you can watch it with me…'Helga offered.

Arnold, who really just wanted to spend time with her, nodded and entered her apartment.

Since Helga's apartment was really small, it didn't take long to get to the living room. He also saw that Helga's parent's weren't there, she said it was because her dad and mom were at the beeper store and her dad was trying one of his futile _"promotions_ " attempts and dragged his mom with him, so Helga was alone and enjoying herself.

They soon made it to the couch then Arnold saw some fight on the television that he knew must have been her movie. He saw an older version of the character main Naruto and some dark hair girl fighting a strange man on what looked to be the moon.

"So, what did I miss?..."Arnold asked curiously.

"How up to date are you with the anime?..."Helga asked.

"Not much, I haven't watched it in a while…I know that Naruto is supposed to be a ninja who wants to be the best and wants to end a war…."Arnold admitted.

"Well, here's the basic recap…This takes place after Naruto wins the war and you know that girl he is with, it's Hinata Hyuuga, she is supposed to be the heiress to a very high ranking ninja clan and she has had a crush on the lead Naruto all of her life but she has always been too shy to tell him…Well, in this story, Naruto is beginning to notice her and Hinata's sister Hanabi gets kidnapped by an alien ninja called Toneri who wants to both destroy the world and take Hinata as his bride…Naruto, having finally gotten a clue about her feelings and realizing that he loves her too, is fighting Toneri with Hinata in order to both save her, her sister and the whole world together…." Helga explained quickly.

Arnold blinked at that recap and how Helga seemed to be very into this.

"Now, let's be quiet, this is the best part…I've only seen the Japanese version once, and I've been dying to see this in English…"Helga shushed him.

The two blonde pre-teens were now watching the movie and Arnold could see that the battle came to the end, the bad guy Toneri has been defeated and now the two main characters Naruto and Hinata were talking to him now. Apparently, he had a change of heart and now feels guilty for what he did and was sulking right now.

 _"_ _I will remain on the moon and atone for my sins…"Toneri said sadly._

 _Naruto and Hinata, apparently forgiving him, offered to welcome him to come to earth but Toneri declined. He vowed that he and the moon will never come close to the earth ever again._

 _Soon Naruto and Hinata were alone again and Hinata turned to ask Naruto who made the scarf he had on earlier…_

 _"_ _Naruto, there's something I have to ask you…."Hinata said softly to the blonde ninja._

 _"_ _What is it?..."Naruto said._

 _"_ _That scarf…..Who gave it to you?..."Hinata asked him._

 _"_ _Oh, this…..My late mom made it for me…."Naruto explained._

 _"_ _What?...'Hinata said in a surprised tone of voice._

 _"_ _My grandpa must've kept it for her….'He added._

 _Hinata suddenly looked relieved about something and turned to the blonde man._

 _I see….I'm so silly….'Hinata said._

 _Before they could talk more, more people showed up, which included Hinata's sister Hanabi._

 _Hey, Elder sister…..How long are you going to chit chat?...'The sister asked._

 _Naruto and Hinata decided to go on ahead without them and the entire passageway soon began to disintegrate but the two just remained close to each other. Soon they passed by a place that had hundreds of floating bubbles which soon began to show what looked to be memories of Naruto and Hinata's past. Naruto soon began to talk to Hinata._

 _"_ _Hinata…"He started._

 _"_ _Yes?..."Hinata asked._

 _"_ _Back in school, when we were asked who we'd want to spend our last day on Earth with? I couldn't write anyone's name down…."Naruto started._

 _"_ _I didn't know my parents,and I didn't have any friends…."He continued before turning to look at Hinata._

 _"_ _But now, I know exactly whom I'd choose…..I want to stay with you….Now and forever, until I die…..I want to be with you Hinata…"Naruto said, making Hinata tear up in happiness._

 _"_ _Naruto…."Hinata said and anyone who was listening could feel the happiness she was experiencing right now._

 _"_ _Hinata, put your arms around me…."Naruto said suddenly, confusing his love interest in the process, who just complied._

 _"O-Okay…."Hinata stuttered as she wrapped her arms around him._

 _"_ _Don't let go okay?..."Naruto told her._

 _"_ _I won't…..I'll never, ever let go…."Hinata whispered._

 _Suddenly Naruto summoned a lot of power and blasted them out of that place, they crashed through the ground and Hinata's sister and their friends looked on in surprise._

 _"_ _Huh, What are you doing?..."One of their friends said._

 _"_ _Elder Sister…."Hanabi shouted in surprise._

 _"_ _Naruto. You're going to crash into the ceiling…."The pink haired girl, Sakura warned._

 _"_ _Like I'm going to let it stop here….'Naruto shouted as he blasted through the ceiling._

 _After a few moments, Naurto and Hinata were now floating in the air, with the moon visible behind them, making the scene look so majestic. The two were now looking at each other, like they were the only two people in the whole world._

 _"_ _Hinata….'Naruto whispered her name._

 _"_ _Naruto…."Hinata said, as she gazed into his eyes._

 _The two shared a look before leaning forward. Their lips met, resulting in a kiss and the scene going black….and the only other thing that was heard was this…._

 _"_ _Thank you, Hinata…"Naurtoh's voice said before the credits began to role._

Arnold blushed a bit at seeing the kiss…Okay, the action of the final battle was pretty intense and entertaining and since Helga said this is supposed to be a love story, he should have expected this. Since he was a preteen, he wasn't so sensitive about the subject of kissing, now that he was dating Helga. Speaking of which, he turned to look at his girlfriend who had a dreamy look on her face as she kept looking at the screen.

" _Oh~…"_ Helga let out, looking like she was really happy by what she saw.

One of the many, _many, many, many_ wonderful things about finally being in a relationship with Arnold is that she no longer needed to hide her feelings or interests from him anymore. She could finally talk to him about anything, even her interest in poetry and the arts…or her love for an anime couple, no matter how trivial it might be for others.

She just really felt happy that Hinata finally managed to get the man that she loved…she knew that feeling well.

"Helga…"Arnold said.

"Now that was an ending…"Helga said as she enjoyed watching the credits, which basically showed Naruto and Hinata getting married and having kids, Helga had a dreamy look on her face until it was over.

"No matter how many times I watch, I shall never tire of it…"Helga said happily as she turned the TV off.

'So, are we still on for the park?...'Helga asked and Arnold nodded mutely.

'Sure…"Arnold said as he and Helga soon found themselves walking out of the apartment together, hand in hand.

On their way to the park.

* * *

 _About 10 minutes later_

 _At the Park_

Arnold and Helga took a stroll together, bought some ice cream by a nearby cart and were now sitting on a bench together, talking about the movie they had witness together, no matter how brief the time was.

"It's too bad you didn't come earlier Arnold, you missed a lot of the juicy parts but at least we got to see the ending together…the last story of Naruto….'Helga said as she took a bite from her ice cream.

"I never really pictured you as a Naruto fan Helga…'Arnold commented.

They have been together for a while and this is the first time he has seen her love for that anime. He knew that she loved wrestling and sports, but this was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

"I wasn't always…I mean, I watched some episodes every now and which I either liked or hated, but the thing that draw me most to the series was NaruHina…'Helga admitted.

'Naru-what?..." Arnold asked in confusion.

" _NaruHina_ , it's the shipping name for Naruto and Hinata…"Helga explained.

"Shipping?...'Arnold asked in an even more confused tone.

"Shipping, as in _relation_ _ **ship**_ _,_ it's a couples name like _Brangelina…."_ Helga clarified.

 _"_ I liked the action and the drama of the show but Hinata…I just felt a sort of connection with her, like I could relate to her…'Helga said.

"Why?...'Arnold asked.

He loved Helga and while he hasn't watched Naruto in a while, he knew that Hinata was a really meek and timid girl who didn't like confrontation if she could avoid it. If anything, Helga had more in common with the character Sakura than anything.

"I dunno…I just…kind of always rooted for her because I knew where she was coming from…"Helga admitted… "I mean, she's been in love with Naruto since she was a little girl and he was always oblivious to her feelings, chasing after Sakura who made it obvious that she didn't like him that way… and with her hard home life…feeling like her family didn't notice her and she just wanted to prove to others that she was strong…she just felt… ** _real_** …"Helga said looking down.

Arnold was silent, he knew Helga had it rough, with her parent's being to preoccupied with their own interests and how they tended to shower more attention on her sister Olga, he tried to console her as much as possible and she seemed to be okay now…

"Longing for love, feeling like you're not good enough but still hoping, wishing and pining for the day, you'd prove that you could get what you dreamed of…Hinata just feels real to me…and a personal hero since she managed to earn pretty much everything she has ever wanted and I also know what that is like….'Helga confessed as she gave him a special look.

Arnold was stunned but he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. She was talking about her own love for him and how for most of their childhood, it had been unrequited.

'Sure, there were times when I wanted to yell at the screen and tell Hinata to grow a spine, to tell Naruto that she loves him and that she was the right girl for him since she had a lot going for her but she just let her insecurities control her…but she got stronger and her dream finally came true…she finally has her beloved….and I know that she's really happy now…"Helga said as she placed her hand on her Arnold's, who was smiling.

"When you put it that way, I can see why you like her and feel a connection with her Helga…'Arnold said smiling.

"Not only but, Naruto kind of reminds me of you too Arnold…"Helga said.

"Really, how?..."Arnold asked, not seeing how he resembled Naruto at all.

"I dunno…I know that you guys have different personalities but when you get down to it….Blonde hair, positive attitude, always loyal and there for his friends…hardworking…a little dense and a little clumsy but in the cute way…"Helga said the last part teasingly.

Arnold gave her a look, before laughing a bit.

"So if I'm like Naruto and you are a little like Hinata…wouldn't that make us like a modern NaruHina?...'Arnold joked.

"No, because unrequited love or not, I never let _anyone_ walk over me ever or stutter ever five seconds….and even on your worse days, you don't pull pranks to get attention, that's _my_ shtick….'Helga clarified.

'So, if we are a couple now, would our shipping name be ArnHelg…or HelArn…"Arnold joked, making Helga laugh.

"No, you got to get with the times Arnold, hot American couples don't use their first half of their names, they do what Brad and Angelina did and mixed it together…" Helga said in between her giggles.

"So, you mean we would be something like " _Arlga"_ or " _Helgarnold_ "…'Arnold continued, making Helga laugh more and more.

"Arnold, stop it, my ribs are starting to ache…'Helga said in between her laughs at his antics.

"Come on Helga…you know you love this…'Arnold said cutely, making Helga giggle even more.

"Come on, which shipping name would you prefer for us?..." Arnold said as he gave her cute eyes and Helga gave in.

'Why do we need one, we aren't famous..."Helga pointed out.

"Well, you will one day be a world famous author for writing such beautiful poetry, so we might get a name…...'Arnold said playfully.

"Arnold…'Helga was blushing now.

Ever since he learned about her talent in poetry and her dream of being a famous author/poet, he would always encourage her and seem to really believe she could pull it off. It made her feel like she was capable of doing anything, whenever Arnold said things like this.

'Besides, we have had our own love story and adventures together…remember San Lorenzo?...'Arnold said.

"How could I ever forget San Lorenzo, Football head?...'Helga asked rhetorically with a grin.

It was in San Lorenzo that she both nearly lost her life trying to help Arnold save his parents, got captured by evil river pirates and had to cure an entire city of a deadly decease…but it was all worth it when Arnold kissed her and accepted her love for him in the end.

Just like how Naruto accepted Hinata's love and that no matter what, she was and always will be the only one for him. Arnold gave her a loving look, before it became playful again…It was obvious he wasn't going to let this go…

"Not to mention, I know who'd I want to spend my last day on earth with..."Arnold said.

"I do too..."Helga said as she held his hand a little tighter, feeling her heart swell with her love for him.

Come on Helga, humor me…which name would you prefer for us?...'Arnold asked once more.

"Oh alright, since both are names only have two syllables, I guess I prefer " _Arlga_ " since it sounds better than the latter, but this is between us, okay…" Helga said.

It was fun to joke around like this with Arnold, it was one of their things but she preferred it between themselves.

"I know, I know…So Ms. Future-Famous-Author, would you like to join me for the movies now?...' Arnold asked as he did an exaggerated bow.

"Why yes, Mr. Future-Famous-Author's-Beau….I would love to…'Helga said as she did a fake curtsy and the two laugh even louder.

The two preteens left to the movies, laughing and feeling happy since, like a certain anime couple that they both admired in their own way, they knew what it was like, that after years of misunderstandings and conflicts, they could finally be happy together. A happiness that they knew that they would always have….

Forever….

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
